La grandeur de l'ombre
by Mari-Cat
Summary: Harry entre en cinquième année à poudlard... une année qui menace d'être bien sombre. L'ombre de Voldemort rôde et guette les pas de nos héros... Il a un grandiose et terrible projet, et de nouveaux alliés... (sorte d'essaye de faire un résumé a
1. Mystérieuse disparition

C'est une fiction que j'ai écrite avec CelebrenIthil. Je n'aime pas vraiment le début (j'en aie honte) mais j'étais dans mes débuts et je me répète beaucoup... Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas comme cela tout le long. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Je voulais en dire plus mais le message que CelebrenIthil m'a envoyé disait tout alors… 

Voilà son petit (pas si petit que ça dans le fond) commentaire:

Pendant les 4 premiers chapitre, je n'ai fait qu'aider Mari-Cat dans le concept et les idées, mais j'ai écrit le cinquième chapitre.(coming soon ;P)

À partir de ce moment on a alterné l'écriture des chapitres sans savoir ce que l'autre allait écrire, sauf ce qu'on avait dit dans notre brainstorming commun.

Ensuite, on a écrit conjointement quelques chapitres, mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard, faut commencer par le chapitre 1! ^-^

(Si vous êtes inscrits, vous pouvez voir sur mondemagiquehp.com et cherchez notre fic, car IL Y A DES IMAGES! (toutes par moi-même!^-^))

Alors appréciez le travail de ma coéquipière......je sais que vous mourrez tous d'envie de voir les parties que j'ai écrites...Et que Mari n'est pas aussi bonne que moâ....mais courage, seulement 4 chapitres à attendre! ^w^

............

pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Mari......

..........

Aie! non arrête! Pas taper!_"

C'était pour niaiser! Pitiiiiééééééééé!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!

*horrible bruit de qqch qui semble très douloureux*

~¤*CelebrenIthil*¤~......enfin, ce qui en reste après que M-C aie passé une moissonneuse-batteuse sur sa face......

****

Chapitre 1: Mystérieuse disparition

Minuit approchait et l'ombre approchait du bureau du ministère mais il ne semblai n'y avoir personne. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle allait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le sentait. Elle en était sûre et certaine.

Une seule lumière était rester allumé, celle du bureau de Percy Weasley. La raison pour laquelle il était resté travailler si tard était qu'il devait finir son rapport sur le procès de Macnair, qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi même. En effet Percy était devenu le nouveau directeur de la justice magique, tout comme l'avait été, il y avait plusieurs années, Croupton. En très peu de temps, le jeune sorcier était devenu très puissant et il combattait sans cesse les mangemort et leur maître.

Tout d'un coup il entendit un son de pas qui retentissait dans le couloir. Il se leva d'un bon et se retrouva face à face avec… Lord Voldemort.

Harry se reveilla en sursaut il avait cru entendre Voldemort prononcer la formule de la mort. Mais c'était impossible il ne pouvait pas assassiner le frère de Ron. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? C'est sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais Harry avait déjà fait ce genre de rêve et ils s'étaient produit pour de vrai.

Harry se releva sur son lit et remarqua que Hedwidge était revenue. Il prit la lettre qu'elle lui apportait. Elle était de Sirius

__

Cher Harry,

Je suis présentement chez Lupin et tout va très bien. Et toi comment vas-tu? Voldemort a encore fait des victimes et le ministère a enfin compris ce qui se passait. Toute fois Fudge a refusé d'ôter les Détraqueur d'Askaban. Le plan de Dumbledore se déroule à merveille et d'après lui les géants sont maintenant dans notre camp. Je te tiens au courant.

Sirius

Harry était très reconnaissant à Sirius de le tenir au courant de c e qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Le début de l'été s'est mal passé. Dudley devait encore suivre un régime et comme l'année précédente toute la famille avait dut le suivre. Harry avait vite lancé un appel au secours et ses amis lui avaient envoyé des gâteaux.

Ensuite il y a eu la crise de l'oncle Vernon qui refusait catégoriquement de laisser à Harry sa baguette. Harry avait beau lui expliquer qu'il était en danger parce qu'il avait un puissant mage noir a ses trousses mais ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Finalement Harry le menaça de prévenir son parrain et il finit par accepter qu'il la garde dans sa chambre

Mais Harry gardait espoir malgré les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Il espérait que Dumbledore le laisse aller chez les Weasley après son anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas. Dans trois jours il allait avoir 15 ans.

Pendant la dernière année, il avait beaucoup grandit, ses épaules avait élargi et, même si les Dursley ne le nourrissait pas plus, il avait pris du poids. 

Enfin il se décida à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Toute la famille Dursley était assise à la table entrain de manger leur pamplemousse lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger.

-Il en reste un morceau, prends-le. Lui lança sa tante Pétunia.

-D'accord, lui répondit Harry en prenant l'assiette qui contenait un minuscule morceau de pamplemousse que lui tendait sa tante.

Il le mangea en vitesse puis se rendit dans sa chambre afin de satisfaire son estomac. Après avoir mangé le gâteau au chocolat que lui avait envoyé Hermione, il décida de répondre à la lettre que lui avait envoyé son parrain. Mais à peine avait-il pris sa plume que quelque chose frappa à sa fenêtre. C'était Coq, le hibou de Ron. Après cinq bonnes minutes de batailles, le jeune sorcier réussit enfin à prendre la lettre qu'il lui apportait.

__

Harry,

Nous avons de gros ennuis, hier Percy n'est pas rentré et hier, notre horloge indiquait qu'il était en danger de mort mais aujourd'hui l'aiguille qui indiquait son nom a disparu Nous viendrons te chercher demain à midi. Attend-nous devant ta maison

Ron

Harry se rappela soudain de son rêve. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Voldemort s'était attaqué au frère de Ron. Ne sachant quoi faire, il décida qu'il allait l'annoncer à la famille Weasley à son arrivé au Terrier.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement. Au soir, Harry annonça à son oncle et à sa tante qu'il allait partir le lendemain.

-J'espère qu'ils viendront te chercher d'une manière plus normale cette fois.

Harry ne pu répondre à cette question puisqu'il fut interrompu par les cris de son gros cousin. Tout le monde se précipita dans la cuisine et ils constatèrent que c'était seulement la chaise sur laquelle il était assis venait de s'effondrer sous son poids.

Harry, qui préférait ne pas assister à la crise de Dudley, retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit sa plume et un parchemin afin de répondre à Sirius.

__

Cher Sirius,

Le frère de Ron, Percy, a disparu la nuit dernière et j'ai fait le rêve qu'il se faisait tuer par Voldemort. Crois-tu que se soit vrai? Demain je vais partir au Terrier. Je crois que ça va être moins amusant que normalement.

Harry

Il envoya Hedwidg porter la lettre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, Harry prépara sa valise et les descendit près de la porte d'entrée. À midi il les sortit dehors et il attendit que les Weasley arrive. Une voiture noire arriva devant la maison. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une voiture du ministère. Il en sortit Mr. Weasley et Ron. Le conducteur resta dans la voiture et Harry en conclut que c'était un sorcier du ministère puisque le père de Ron, qui était un amoureux des moldues, n'était sûrement pas capable de conduire une voiture sans essayer de toucher à tout.

-Mon pauvre petit!! S'était écriée Mrs Weasley lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui mais vous comment allez-vous?

-Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux!!!

-Mais est-ce que Percy est revenu? Lui demanda Harry.

-Mais de qui tu parles mon garçon je ne connais pas de Percy.

Harry resta bouche bée même Ron ne lui avait pas parlé de son frère. Il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit puisque Mrs Weasley l'entraîna dans la maison.

****


	2. Les 15 ans de Harry

****

Chapitre 2: Les 15 ans de Harry

Harry passa une très belle soirée en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley ( sauf Percy ). Lorsque Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur chambre, Harry se rappela soudain de Percy.

-Ron, lui dit-il, où est Percy? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

-Mais de qui parles-tu?

-De ton frère, Ron, celui qui travaille au ministère.

-Mais je n'ai pas de frère qui travaille au ministère. Maintenant tait toi je veux dormir.

Harry jugea qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas répliquer. Mais pourquoi Personne ne se rappelait Percy. Il finit par se perdre dans ses pensées et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Harry était dans une grande salle vide. Soudain une voie l'interpella

-Harry tu ne dois pas m'oublier, lui disait-elle.

-Qui parle?

-Peu importe mais tu ne dois pas m'oublier.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique!!!!! Rugit une autre voix, Endololis!!!!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un lui avait dit de ne pas l'oublier mais il n'avait pas reconnu la personne, ensuite, une autre personne lui avait fait subir le sortilège doloris. Et Harry savait que cette personne n'était nul autre que Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve. Il s'assit sur son lit et constata que son ami était lui aussi réveillé. Ils descendirent ensemble et retrouvèrent le reste de la famille.

-Quand est-ce que Hermione arrive? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Demain midi lui répondit Ron

-Hermione vient? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, dit Ron en prenant le toast que lui tendait sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas manquer ton anniversaire.

-Chut ça devait être une surprise, murmura Ginny.

-Oups, dit Ron en devenant tout rouge. Alors il fait beau dehors n'est-ce pas Harry?

-Heu oui, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas partir à rire.

Harry passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de son ami et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci leur montrèrent plusieurs de leur inventions, dont les chaussures dansantes et les lunettes folles. Le machin préféré de Harry étais, de loin, le crapaux chanteur qui ressemblait étrangement à Rogue. Ils se couchèrent tard et lorsqu'ils furent bien installés dans leurs lits, les deux jeunes sorciers parlèrent très longtemps.

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Quoi? Lui répondit celui-ci.

-JailintentiondedemanderàHermionedesortrieavecmoi.

Il avait parlé si vite que Harry ne comprit rien du tout.

-Quoi!!!

-J'ai l'intention de demander à Hermione de sortir avec moi. Lui dit-il en devenant rouge.

Mais Harry semblait plutôt heureux de la nouvelle.

-Il était temps. Lui dit-il en lui adressant un large sourire.

-Heu ouais, dit Ron toujours aussi rouge. Bon est-ce qu'un dors?

-D'accord.

Harry savait que Ron voulait écarter le sujet mais il n'ajouta rien et essaya de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son anniversaire.

-Mes chéris il est temps de se lever, il est presque midi.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda la voie ensommeillée de Ron.

-Hermione arrive dans une dizaines de minutes, dit la mère de Ron en sortant de la chambre

Aussitôt, Ron sortit de son lit et commença à s'habiller.

-Alors, dit Harry quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de lui demander.

-Heu….. Ce soir et j'aimerais que tu t'arrange pour nous laisser seuls.

-Pas de problème!!!! Dit Harry avec un large sourire.

Ils descendirent ensembles pour prendre leur déjeuner. Et Hermione arriva peu de temps après.

Dans l'après-midi, ils sortirent dehors et allèrent faire un tour dans le champ derrière le Terrier

-Alors comment va Sirius, demanda Hermione.

-Très bien, lui répondit Harry, il me tient au courant de tout ce qui ce passe et d'ailleurs je devrais recevoir une lettre de lui dans peu de temps. Je lui ai dit que ton frère a disparu et…

-Mais de quel frère tu parle, personne n'a disparu! Dit aussitôt Ron.

-Heu… je ne sais pas c'est sortit tout seule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, dit Harry en se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne parlèrent plus de ce petit incident. Les trois jeunes amis allèrent s'assirent près d'un arbre et y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi. Harry remarqua que Ron paraissait plutôt tendu. Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître à l'horizon, ils décidèrent de rentrer au Terrier. En entrant dans la maison, Harry remarqua qu'il semblait n'y avoir personne. Il se retourna pour demander à Ron et Hermione ce qui se passait mais ces derniers avaient disparu. Il revint sur ses pas et se rendit compte que la porte était restée entrouverte. Il se souvint soudain de ce que Ginny avait dit à Ron "chut! Ça devait être une surprise". Harry ouvrit la porte.

-SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde était dans le jardin mais il remarquèrent que Harry n'avait pas l'air surpris.

-Regarde! Dit Ginny à l'adresse de son frère, à cause de toi ça n'a pas été une vrai surprise.

-Pas grave, dit Fred l'important c'est qu'on s'amuse!

Harry passa une merveilleuse soirée. Probablement la plus belle de sa vie. Il reçus des gants de duel de la part de Ron et Hermine, une magnifique cape de la part de Hagrid et une épée courte ornée de diamant. Elle était accompagnée d'un court message:

__

Cher Harry,

Cette épée te sera très utile. Je ne puis pas te dire pourquoi mais tu dois l'utiliser seulement en cas de nécessité. Je ne veux pas que tu l'utilise pour t'amuser.

Sirius

P.S. J'ai égaré ta dernière lettre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.

Il était très tard lorsque tout le monde rentra, sauf les trois amis qui restèrent un peu. Après avoir jasé quelques minutes, Harry prétendit qu'il était fatigué et il laissa ses deux amis seuls.

Ron arriva une dizaines de minutes plus tard avec un large sourire…


	3. Le sourire qui fait peur

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Ça commence à avoir plus d'allure… 

Laissez des Reviews!!! Il y a juste CelebrenIthil qui en laisse mais elle ça compte pas….

****

Chapitre 3:Le sourire qui fait peur

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, Ron étais déjà parti. Il descendit à la cuisine mais il n'était pas là, tout comme Hermionne.

-Ils sont tous les deux allés passer la journée dans le champ, dit Ginny en voyant Harry chercher des yeux ses deux amis.

Fred sembla sur le point de lancer une niaiserie mais il se résigna en voyant le regard sévère de sa mère.

Harry se sentit soudain délaissé. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Il prit son petit déjeuner et alla voir ce que les jumeaux faisaient. Ceux-ci étaient enfermés dans leur chambre et refusaient catégoriquement de laisser entrer Harry. Il se rendit donc à la chambre de Ron et se mit à lire des revues de Quidditch. 

Ses deux amis arrivèrent très tard dans la soirée et ils étaient tous deux trop fatigué pour passer du temps avec Harry. 

Le reste des vacances se passa très bien: Mrs Weasley était allée chercher leurs fournitures et le premier septembre arriveraient bientôt. Harry aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec ses amis, qui ne se lâchait plus. 

La veille de leur départ, Harry n'en pouvais plus. Il descendit voir Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci étaient enlacés sur un banc dans le jardin.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione en le voyant arriver.

-Écoutez, pendant toutes les vacances vous êtes resté ensemble et vous faisiez comme si je n'existais pas!

-Mais non ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Ron

-Ron, peut-être qu'il a raison, lui dit timidement Hermione.

-Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison!!! Dit Harry

-Tu es tout simplement jaloux. Tu es jaloux parce que toi tu ne sors pas avec Cho parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas!!! Laissa échapper Ron

Cette fois il en avait fait trop. Harry partit en courant et il se jeta sur son lit. Il n'entendit pas Ron revenir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, son ami était assis sur son lit.

-Je m'excuse pour hier. Je me suis laissé emporté et je ne crois pas que Cho ne t'aime pas. 

-C'est oublié, lui répondit Harry, j'avais tellement peur que ça fasse comme l'année dernière et qu'on ne se parle plus.

-Moi aussi, lui avoua Ron.

Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils partirent peu de temps après pour la gare.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la mère de Ron ils tentèrent de trouver un compartiment vide mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas. Ils furent obligés de partager leur compartiment avec un vieux monsieur qui ne cessait de regarder Harry. Celui-ci finit par perdre patience.

-Eh oui je suis Harry Potter, est-ce que vous voulez toucher ma cicatrice? Et vous qui êtes vous?

-Pour ta première question je te réponds que non je ne veux pas toucher ta cicatrice et pour ta deuxième, je suis Bauris Cliks ton nouveau professeur.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire. Harry connaissait ce sourire mais il ne pouvait pas le replacer. Il pensa que c'était probablement leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part? lui demanda Harry.

-Oh non c'est impossible je viens tout juste d'arriver au pays.

Le reste du voyage se passa très bien: Hermione était plongé dans un de ses livres et Ron semblait dormir. Quant a Harry, il parlait avec Bauris.

Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, Harry réveilla Ron et dût crier pour que Hermione sorte enfin de son livre.

En descendant du train, Harry n'aperçut pas Hagrid comme d'habitude. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui accueillit les élèves de première année. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au château en diligences comme d'habitude. En se rendant à la table des Griffondor, Harry observa celle des professeurs. Rogue était assis à côté de Dumbledore mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait un large sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire maléfique comme d'habitude, c'était un sourire heureux. Rogue était heureux. Harry songea au retour de Voldemort. Il se rappela que le directeur avait dit qu'il était de leur côté mais Harry avait un doute.

-Regarde, Ron, Rogue sourit c'est étrange non? Dit Harry à son ami.

-C'est vrai c'est vraiment étrange. Ça fait peur hein? Lui répondit-il.

Leur conversation fut coupée par le professeur McGonagall qui commençait la répartition. Pendant que les élèves étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons, Harry pensait à Rogue. Pourquoi souriait-il? Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, le directeur prit la parole.

-Une autre année commence. Une année qui sera particulièrement difficile. Vous savez tous pourquoi.

Certains élèves firent un signe de tête et Harry vit Drago sourire. Rogue avait toujours son grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreille.

-Pour vous changer les idées, nous avons mit au point un projet spécial qui vous sera dévoilé demain mais pour l'instant, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de potion: Bauris Cliks. 

Harry savait maintenant pourquoi Rogue avait ce sourire. Et il aurait préféré ne pas entendre Dumbledore le dire.

- Par conséquent, repris le directeur, le poste de défense contre les forces du mal sera maintenant occupé par Severus Rogue.


	4. L'épée

Voilà le chapitre 4! Commencer à vous préparer mentalement, le prochain chapitre c'est la grande entrée de CelebrenIthil!

****

Chapitre 4 : L'épée

-Tu t'imagine l'année qu'on va passer avec Rogue comme professeur de défence contre les forces du mal, dit Ron en se rendent à la tour des Griffondor.

-Je vais mourir, se lamenta Neville qui était à côté d'Hermionne.

-Peut-être qu'il sera meilleur professeur maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il voulait, dit Hermione en essayant de se convaincre.

Leur conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent arrivés à leur tour. Ron et Hermione allèrent s'installer dans un coin et Harry décida d'aller ranger ses affaires. Il rangea sa cape d'invisibilité sous son lit et prit l'épée que Sirius lui avait donnée. Il ne put résister à la faire tourner dans ses doigts et sans prendre garde à l'avertissement de son parrain, il se mît à donner des coups dans le vide. Mais soudain elle devint très chaude et Harry dût la jeter par terre pour l'empêcher de se brûler. Il prît son oreiller et s'en servit pour reprendre son épée et la cacher sous son lit avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se promit d'écrire à Sirius dès le lendemain matin. Il se coucha et s'endormit très vite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron devait être déjà levé puisqu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Il descendit à la sale commune et trouva son ami et Hermione endormit sur le fauteuil où ils s'étaient installé la veille. 

-Hum hum, dit Harry en arrivant près d'eux.

Ses deux amis ouvrirent les yeux et se rendirent conte de la situation. Ils étaient devenus tout rouge! 

-Heu….. articula Ron

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, le coupa Harry, Je vais vous attendre dans la grande salle.

-On va se changer et on arrive, lui répondit Hermione.

Harry les laissa seul et partit vers la Grande salle. Il se préparait à y entrer quand une voix l'interpella.

-Harry! Attend!!!

Harry de retourna. C'était Cho Chang. 

-Heu…. Salut Cho, dit Harry surpris qu'il ait pu articuler ces mots.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir j'aimerais te parler.

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de son ventre tellement qu'il battait fort.

-Oui. Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve? Dit Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment il arrivait à parler.

-Je ne sais pas est-ce que tu connais un endroit tranquille où on pourrait se retrouver?

-Oui rejoins-moi au quatrième étage, devant le tableau du monsieur en bleu.

Harry se rappelait que Fred et George lui avait dit que ce passage secret menait à une grande salle avec de fauteuils.

- D'accord, à sept heure. Bye.

Harry se dépêcha de la suivre: il ne voulait pas que Ron et Hermione le voient. Ils se seraient sûrement posé des questions.

Il s'assit à la table et ses deux amis arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-Désolé e t'avoir fait attendre, dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

-Bof ce n'est pas grave, je suis très patient, lui répondit Harry d'un air prétentieux.

Ils avaient commencé à manger lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

-Cher élèves. Hier je vous avais fait part qu'il allait avoir un projet spécial pour vous divertir tout au long de l'année. Je vous annonce que cette année il va y avoir un tournoi de Quidditch.

Ce fut le brouhaha général: tout le monde se mît à parler en même temps.

-S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas fini.

Tout le monde se ferma.

-Ce seras un tournoi de Quidditch Professeurs contre élèves. Sept élèves et sept professeurs seront choisit pour former les deux équipes. Les détails pour vous inscrire vous seront donnés en temps et lieux.

Il se rassit. Harry s'imaginait déjà attraper le vif d'or avant un de ses professeurs.

-Tu compte t'inscrire, Harry, lui demanda Hermione.

-Pourquoi je ne m'inscrirais pas, lui répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cour ce matin?

-Heu… Défense contre les force de mal, lui répondit Ron.

-Oh non pas Rogue, dit Hermione.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Rogue était entrain de parler avec McGonagall et il avait encore un grand sourire et en plus il riait!!!

La cloche sonna et le trois amis se rendirent à leur cour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rogue était déjà là.

-Bonjours les élèves!!!

Tous le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds.

-Allons répondez-moi, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Personne ne répondit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas travailler, enfin presque. Allez serrer vos livres! Nous allons aller dehors et nous allons parler de différentes créatures.

Ce fut un des meilleurs cour que Harry n'avait jamais eu. Rogue était aussi bon que Lupin. 

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de Rogue? Demanda Hermione à la fin du cour. 

-Je ne comprends plus rien, lui répondit Ron.

-On dirait que ce n'est plus le même, dit Harry

-Attention il arrive, chuchota Ron.

En passant à côté d'eux Rogue leurs fit un énorme sourire. Décidément ça allait être une année très étrange.


	5. Bauris Cliks

Enfin! Voilà la grande entrée de CelebrenIthlil! Je crois qu'elle a écrit le début et la fin… J'ai écris le milieu et je déteste ce passage… vous allez voir pourquoi.

Merci à Ayanami qui nous a laissée notre première review qui ne venait pas de CelebI (cool je lui ai trouvé un surnom!)… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire Ayanami!!!

****

Chapitre 5:Bauris Cliks

Le reste de la journée passa très vite pour Harry. Il eut un cours de Métamorphose et bien que le professeur McGonagall était heureuse de revoir ses élèves(dont Hermione bien-sûr), elle n'en fut pas moins très sévère. Ils repratiquèrent des mouvements appris l'année précédant presque tout le cours. Lorsqu'il fut fini, un flot d'élèves envahit les couloirs, remplissant l'air d'un énorme brouhaha.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas! marmonna Ron. C'est le premier cours et on a déjà trois parchemins à faire!

- Quoi? C'est toujours bien de se réhabituer au travail! dit Hermione.

- Tu dois avoir raison... comme toujours! fit Ron en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

Harry resta étonné. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble. Normalement, ils devraient être en train d'argumenter. Mais non, Ron avait acquiescé docilement!!!!

Bientôt arriva le moment tant attendu de Harry. Ses amis lui demandèrent de venir parler avec eux près du feu. Mais il avait d'autres plans. Il resta distant et ne participa pas beaucoup. À sept heure moins dix, il se prépara à sortir en disant qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque.

- Harry attend! , lui cria Hermione avant qu'il ne sorte, je dois y aller aussi!

- Tu peux, mais... euh... de toute façon te ne verra pas... j'y vais... avec...

euh.... la cape d'invisibilité!

Hermione le regarda d'un air intrigué.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Hum.... je vais à la réserve... pour... pour.... m'informer sur les animagus!

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Mais au grand bonheur d'Harry, elle se contenta de répondre:

- Ah...ok. Vas-y, mais fais bien attention!

-...oui.. c'est promis!

Harry couru au dortoir en se disant qu'il avait été chanceux de trouver cette excuse. Il prit sa cape sous le regard interrogateur de Ron, mais il ne lui dit rien. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son rendez-vous avec Cho. Il sortit en essayant d'avoir l'air calme, mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se cacha sous sa cape et se mit à courir dans les corridors.

Ron descendit et regarda Hermione. Elle semblait soucieuse.

- Ron? dit-elle.

- Oui, quoi?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry agit bizarrement?

- Et bien....

Ron se demandait lui aussi pourquoi son ami était parti avec sa cape avec tant de hâte.

- Et bien quoi?

- Bah... il a le droit. Je dois avouer que nous l'avons un peu négligé ses temps-ci, alors il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il fasse des choses sans nous.

- Peut-être que tu as raison... dit Hermione.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'Harry lui avait menti. Mais Ron avait raison, Harry aussi avait le droit de faire des choses sans le leur dire.

Elle se rendit soudain compte à quel point ils l'avaient négligé et se sentit un peu coupable et aussi désappointée que leur ami ne leur dise pas tout.

"Demain, j'essaierai de lui reparler" se dit-elle. elle retourna s'asseoir avec

Ron et les autres Griffondor.

Harry arriva à l'angle du couloir où se trouvait le tableau. Il ôta sa cape et la mit dans le sac qu'il avait emmené pour la cacher. Il avança, Cho était déjà là. 

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se retrouve ici?

-Ah, tu vas voir. Augusust, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du tableau.

Le tableau pivota. De l'autre côté, il y avait un long couloir. Harry marchait à côté de Cho. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort et il avait les mains toute moites.

-Comment as-tu fais pour connaître ce passage? Demanda Cho

-Il était sur une carte que… j'ai trouvée.

Harry ne voulait pas nommer Fred et George. Après tout ils n'étaient pas sensés avoir cette carte.

-Qui avait fait cette carte? Demanda–t-elle de nouveau.

Harry se dit que ça n'apporterais aucun mal à ceux qui l'avaient fait: Son père était mort, Sirius était un " criminel " recherché, Peter était suposément mort. Il ne restait plus que lupin et Harry se doutait que ça n'allait pas lui faire grand chose.

-C'est mon père et ses amis.

-Ha, dit Cho apparemment gênée.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ronde avec des fauteuils un peu partout. Ils s'installèrent sur un fauteuil que paraissait plus confortable que les autres et restèrent en silence…

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, demanda finalement Harry.

-Heu… oui. Tu sais, l'année dernière, quand tu m'as demandé d'aller au bal avec toi.

Harry aurait préféré de plus en entendre parler.

-Oui, dit-il, et tu m'as dit non.

-En fait si j'ai accepté d'y aller avec Cédric… c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me le demandes pas. Mais il a été plus rapide et je regrette d'avoir accepté. Ensuite, nous sommes devenus plus proche et je l'aimais, mais moins que toi…

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimais.

Harry était sur le point de tomber par terre. Cho l'aimait.

-Et je… t'aime encore, Harry. Sauf que j'aimerais mieux attendre avant de recommencer une autre relation. La dernière m'a fait très mal.

Ça ne dérangeait vraiment pas Harry. Le simple fait de savoir que Cho l'aimait lui suffisait.

-Mais on peut être ami? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr et demain on pourrait revenir parler ici si tu veux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas?

-À la même heure! Dit Cho en riant.

Ils parlèrent encore une heure de temps (surtout su tournoi de Quidditch)avant de partir dans leur dortoir. Lorsque Harry arriva au dortoir, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

-Alors tes recherches, ça été long. Dit Hermione.

-Heu… il n'y avait pas grand chose… Bon je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Lorsque Ron fut sûr que Harry ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il se retourne vers sa petite amie.

-Il nous cache quelque chose c'est certain.

-On devrait lui mettre de la pression, lui dit Hermione, comme on a fait en lui posant cette question. Il va sûrement finir par craquer.

-Tu sais que tu à vraiment changer depuis que tu es avec moi.

-Tu n'aime pas ça? Lui dit-elle en prenant un air piteux.

-Au contraire… dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il l'embrassa passionnément et ils se dirent bonne nuit ( accompagné d'un autre baisé).

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron un peu en retard et durent s'habiller en vitesse pour pouvoir déjeuner. Ils s'assirent avec Hermione qui les attendait depuis un moment déjà.

- Bonjour les garçons! dit-elle.

Visiblement, elle était de très bonne humeur.

- Tu me passes les gauffres? Lui demanda Ron.

Mais Hermione l'ignora.

-Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, on va avoir notre premier cours de potion avec notre nouveau professeur!

-J'espère que cette fois, ce sera un prof normal! marmonna Ron. Tous nos nouveaux profs ont eu quelque chose de croche! D'abord un disciple de Voldemort, ensuite un imbécile...

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-...un loup-garou, et pour finir, un mangemort!

-Mais cette fois c'est différent! lui assura Harry. Mr Clicks nous enseignera les potions. C'est Rogue qui a le poste maudit!

Ron voulu répondre mais il fut interrompu par une volée de hiboux. Une grosse chouette grise laissa tomber un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

Mais depuis que celle-ci avait forcé Rita Skeeter, la pire reporter qu'Harry n'ait jamais connue, à ne plus écrire, le journal avait perdu son intérêt. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

-Hagrid!?! s'écria soudain Hermione. 

-Quoi, Hagrid? Demanda Harry.

Hermione lui lu alors l'article:

- ...financé une délégation diplomatique formée de M. Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard, Mme Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons, M. Gillan Duncan, détenteur d'un doctorat en diplomatie et M. Dicks Haggins, chargé de leur protection. Les émissaires sont revenus hier soir de leur voyage diplomatique chez les géants, dans les montagnes. Nous n'avons pas eu de commentaires mais le ministère de la magie....

-Ils...ils sont partis voir les GÉANTS?!? s'étonna Ron.

-C'est ça le fameux secret de Hagrid! dit Harry.

Dans le cachot, les Griffondors et les Serpentards s'étonnèrent du changement de décor. Au temps de Rogue, il était sombre et humide alors que leur nouveau professeur l'avait réaménagé à sa manière. De petits lustres projetaient une douce lumière chaude dans la pièce. Les fœtus d'animaux dans le formol qu'affectionnait Rogue avait cédé leur place à des livres. Les bocaux étaient rangés dans une boîte au fond de la pièce.

Harry remarqua l'air d'enterrement de Malefoy. Ce dernier savait que Rogue n'étant plus là pour les avantager, les sepentards devraient bien se conduire. Il regrettait déjà Rogue.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et leur nouveau professeur entra. Sans leur dire un mot, il alla au tableau et entreprit d'écrire son nom en grosses lettres détachées. B-A-U-R-I-S C-L-I-K-S. Puis il parcourut la classe du regard, toujours en silence. Les élèves se tortillaient sur leurs chaises, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le regard du professeur Cliks tomba alors sur Harry, Ron et Hermione et il esquissa un petit sourire. Harry remarqua que ses canines étaient un peu plus longues que la normale, lui donnant un petit air qu'il connaissait. Cliks parla enfin:

- Alors les élèves! dit-il d'une voix chaude. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Potion à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez m'appeler Mr Bauris ou M. Cliks, à votre aise.

Il sourit à nouveau.

Puisque c'est votre premier cours, on ne travaillera pas! annonça-t-il.

Sa remarque fut ponctuée d'exclamations de joie.

- Vous pouvez poser des questions, je suis à votre disposition!

Plusieurs mains se levèrent(dont celle d'Hermione) et Cliks répondit patiemment à toutes leurs interrogations. Les élèves lui demandèrent son âge (39), d'où il venait (d'un petit village maritime près de Liverpool), son ancien emploi (professeur d'ancienne magie médiévale), ect., ect.

Neville lui demanda même s'il donnait des devoirs difficiles(non, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Londubat)

Harry en profita pour détailler du regard son nouveau prof. C'était un homme mince, assez grand, aux cheveux noisette, noués en une toute petite queue-de-cheval dont les tempes grisonnaient. Il portait une grande robe noire, des bottes à lacets et avait passé un grand manteau brun aux multiples poches par-dessus. De petites rides se dessinaient aux bords de ses yeux noirs, particulièrement lorsqu'il souriait.

Un sourire qu'Harry connaissait, il en était sûr.

Le cours passa vite et lorsque arriva la fin du cours, Cliks demanda à Harry de venir le voir. Les autres élèves sortirent (sauf Ron et Hermionne qui l'attendaient près de la porte).

- Alors m. Potter, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier cours?

- Heu....très bien. répondit Harry.

- Je voudrais vous demander si vous avez parlé de l'élixir de Jouvence?

- Non, pas encore monsieur.

- Bien....alors...

Il sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il dit simplement:

- Merci. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis m. Potter.

Harry se détourna du regard de Cliks. Ses yeux profonds et sombres lui rappelaient quelque chose aussi, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, euh...juste savoir où est-ce qu'on était rendu. répondit Harry.

- Il est super, non? dit soudain Ron sur un ton enthousiaste.

- Presque autant que Rogue! ajouta Hermione.

Harry jeta un regard amusé sur son amie.

- Sais-tu que si tu aurais dit ça pas plus tard que l'année dernière, ça aurait été une insulte?

Tous les trois éclatèrent d'un fou rire en montant les escaliers, faisant retourner les gens qui les croisaient en leur lançant des regards intrigués.


	6. Un autre rêve

Voilà le chapitre 6! Si je me souvient bien, j'ai fait le début, CelebrIthil (un autre surnom!) a fait le milieu et j'ai fait la fin. 

Réponse aux reviews:

****

pimousse fraise: Merci je suis contente que tu aimes. Ne t'inquiète pas on continu même si le 5 est sorti! Présentement on a 11 chapitre. 

****

CelebrenIthil: Oui! Je t'en ai même trouvé un autre! Au moins lui il ne ressemble pas a céleri!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6: Un autre rêve

-Où est-ce que tu va? Demanda Ron en relevant la tête du devoir de Botanique que Mrs. Chourave venait tout juste de leurs donner.

La journée était terminée et Harry se préparait à aller retrouver Cho.

-Je…. retourne à la bibliothèque, lui répondit Harry.

Il devait se dépêcher car il allait être en retard et il ne voulait surtout pas faire attendre Cho. Comme la soirée d'avant, il ôta sa cape avant et la mît dans son sac. Cho étais déjà là. Harry lui dit bonjour et prononça le mot de passe. Il marchèrent tout en parlant de toute sorte de choses. Enfin. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et allèrent s'asseoir au même endroit que la soirée précédente. Après quelques minutes, leur sujet dériva encore une fois sur le tournoi de Quidditch. Et ils essayèrent ensemble de trouver qui aurait le plus de chances de faire partie de l'équipe.

-Je suis certaines que tu seras l'attrapeur, dit Cho au bout d'un moment.

-Mais non, tu es bonne toi aussi, dit Harry.

-En tout cas, reprit-elle, aucune chance que ce soit Malefoy.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Mais ils arrêtèrent subitement en entendant des pas précipité dans le couloir.

-Quelqu'un vient, murmura Harry en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac. Met ça c'est…

-wow une cape d'invisibilité, le coupa-t-elle. 

Ils s'en recouvrirent et restèrent en silence. La personne se rapprochait et ils la virent entrer dans la pièce. Harry la reconnu aussitôt. Mais Cho aussi.

-Oh mon dieu! murmura-t-elle, c'est Sirius Black.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, il sortit de sous la cape, dévoilant ainsi le visage apeuré de Cho. 

Sirius, que fais-tu ici?

-Heu…. Je pourrais te demander la même….

Sirius venait d'apercevoir Cho. Harry ne sachant quoi faire décida de tout dire a Cho, après tout elle le croirait sûrement. Après tout, pensa-t-il, elle l'aimait.

-Cho, je te présente mon parrain.

-Heu…Harry, intervint Sirius, je dois partir, ça presse, je vais t'écrire.

Harry aurait voulut lui dire quelque chose mais déjà son parrain avait disparu derrière un tableau.

-Harry, dit Cho, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer.

Harry lui raconta tout, de la mort de ses parents, au soir ou ils avaient démasqué Peter.

-Wow, dit Cho au bout d'un moment de silence, c'est triste.

-Le pire c'est que Peter cours toujours dit Harry en regardant sa montre. Il est presque 23h Ron et Hermione doivent se poser des questions.

Ils se dirent au revoir et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry dut hurler pour que la grosse dame se réveille enfin et consente à le faire entrer. Une fois rentré, la première chose qu'il vit fut Ron et Hermione, le regardant sévèrement.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole. 

-Soi tu nous dis ou tu étais, soi on te torture pour que tu nous le dises.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque, répondit simplement Harry.

-Et si on te dit que nous y sommes allés, répondit Ron à son tour, mais nous ne t'avons pas vu.

- J'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Ha bon, reprit Hermione, alors tu va pouvoir nous dires après qui Mme Pince a hurlé.

- Heu… Malefoy, tenta Harry.

- Faux, dit aussitôt Ron, sache qu'elle hurlait après le pauvre Neville qui avait renversé du jus de citrouille dans un livre.

- C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi, lâcha Harry, d'accord je vais vous le dire. J'étais avec Cho.

- Cho?? Répondirent ses amis en cœur.

- Oui on a discuté. C'est vrai, rajouta-t-il devant le regard septique de ses amis, on a seulement discuté.

- Raconte, lui dit Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres, de quoi avez vous "discuté".

- Ron, souffla Hermione exaspéré, laisse-le parler, ajouta-t-elle en affichant à son tour un sourire.

- Vous savez que vous me faite peur parfois, dit Harry avant de raconter sa soirée.

- ...Où suis-je? Il y a quelqu'un? ... Hé-ho! Si vous m'entendez, répondez-moi!

Pas de réponse. 

Comment un aussi grand bâtiment peut-il être si sombre et désert? pensa Harry en marchant dans un grand couloir. Tout était baigné dans une pénombre irréelle. Le jeune sorcier aurait bien utilisé sa baguette pour créer un peu de lumnière, mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui. 

Malgré la noirceur ambiante, Harry parvint à distinguer le décor qui l'entourait. Des cadres déserts accrochés sur les murs d'un bois sombre, et sous ses pieds, une moquette qui semblait être rouge étouffait ses pas. 

Il avançait, sans savoir où il était et pourquoi il y était. 

Là, une porte entrouverte. Un filet de lumière dans la noirceur. Automatiquement, il entra. 

Malgré le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre, il fesait froid et sombre. Le sorcier distingua une silhouette, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci se leva, à demi dans l'ombre. Pâle, tremblant et émacié, le jeune homme à la robe de sorcier en lambeaux tendit une main vers Harry comme un naufragé vers un bout de bois flottant.

Le reflet des flammes dans les lunettes de l'étranger masquait son regard, lui donnant un air si inquiétant qu'Harry recula d'un pas.

- Harry, dit-il d'un voix faible. Harry, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi!

Cet inconnu savait son nom!

- Comment as-tu su mon nom? Je te connais?

- Harry, tu ne dois pas m'oublier! Tu es le seul qui peux m'aider! Je t'en prie, Harry!

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider? demanda Harry, ébranlé par la détresse de l'inconnu.

- Potter, ce que les hommes ont oublié, les livres se le rappellent. Tu dois te rappeler de moi Harry, tu le dois!

- Qu'e...

- Il revient! le coupa l'inconnu. Cherche-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Harry se sentit "aspiré" hors de la pièce. Tout devint flou sous ses yeux, excepté l'inconnu aux cheveux flamboyants qui tomba à genoux.

Sa cicatrice lui brûlant le front, le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sursaut. Il attendit que la douleur s'estompe avant de se lever. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux collée à son front par la sueur froide.

Pourquoi fais-je toujours des cauchemars? pensa-t-il, inquiet. Ça semblait _si_ réel.... Qui était ce gars dans mon rêve? J'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne m'est pas _totalement_ inconnu.......

Ron arriva en trombe dans le dortoir, coupant net le fil des pensées de Harry.

- Hé, paresseux! T'es pas encore habillé? Dépêche-toi, ou il ne restera plus de saucisses!

Nous t'attendons en bas!

Heureusement, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils réussirent à en avoir. Mais c'est à peine s'ils en mangèrent, ils étaient occupés à bombarder le pauvre Harry de questions sur _ce qui s'était véritablement passé hier avec Cho_. Il espérait que l'arrivée du courrier détournerait l'attention de ses eux amis mais en vain. Épuisé de toujours devoir leur dire qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé, Harry décida de se lever. Mais il resta figé dans son geste lorsqu'un silence soudain se fit dans la salle. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole:

- Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, l'école organise un tournoi élèves ( ceux-ci lancèrent des vivats, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore)... contre professeurs ( la foule les hua).

Je vois que vous êtes animés! dit le directeur avec un sourire espiègle. Alors je ne vous assommerai pas avec du barattage de directeur et j'irai droit à pourquoi je vous fais ce message. Je vous annonce que des épreuves seront organisées pour choisir les candidats de chaque équipe. Et la première aura lieu demain après-midi, pour choisir les attrapeurs. ( la foule acclama sa déclaration) Et bien sûr, cela signifie qu'il y aura congé de cours demain après-midi! (nouvelles acclamations plus nourries encore)

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu crois que tu seras choisi? demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'espère bien, avoua-t-il. 

- Hé! dit Ron. On sait tous qu'Harry sera l'attrapeur des élèves, mais.... qui seras celui des profs?

- Hum....sûrement Flitwick! dit Hermione. Il est petit et léger.

Harry ne put contenir son rire. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

- Désolé, mais j'imaginais notre petit professeur sur un balai trop grand pour lui, aux prises avec un cognard. En tout cas, il ne sera sûrement pas batteur!

- Tu ne sais pas, dit sèchement Hermione, qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque des professeurs. Il peut tout aussi bien l'être!

- Du calme Hermione, dit Ron. Harry plaisantait. Ne te vexe pas!

- Je ne suis pas vexée! bougonna Hermione.

- Si tu l'est!

- Non!

- Oui! 

Harry soupira. Ça pouvait durer encore longtemps.......

La journée passa rapidement et bientôt vint l'heure du dîner. Harry décida de parler a Ron et Hermione de son rêve.

- Nous devons aller à la bibliothèque, dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Oh non pas encore, fit Ron si bas que seul Harry pu le comprendre.

- Quoi? dit Hermione qui avait heureusement rien comprit.

- Je disais que c'est une très bonne idée.

Elle lui jeta un regard septique mais ne rajouta rien. Ils finirent de manger et se rendirent à la bibliothèque qui était, heureusement, presque vide. 

- Harry, tu dis que cette personne t'était familière, donc nous devrions chercher dans les archives de Poudlard. Il y a sûrement une liste des élèves.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligente parfois, dit Harry admiratif.

- Ça vient à la longue, lui répondit la consternée.

Ainsi, ils passèrent leur soirée à feuilleter de vieux livres sentant la pourriture. Lorsqu'il fut trop tard, Mme Pince les obligea à sortir et ils durent renoncer à leurs recherches. Tout en se rendant à leur salle commune ils croisèrent Bauris.

- qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors si tard les jeunes, vous préparez un mauvais coup c'est ça? 

Sous le regard troublé des trois jeunes, il leur adressa un des ses plus grands sourires et rajouta:

- Je croirais revoir James, Remus et moi…. 

Son regard s'assombrit.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Puis, il s'enfuit en courant.


	7. Le choix des attrapeurs

Voilà le chapitre 7… Merci à pimousse fraisequi semble être la seule à lire notre histiore… (en passant espère pas que je te donne des indices! Trouve toi même)

Chapitre 7: Le choix des attrapeurs

Harry soupira nerveusement. Le cours d'histoire de la magie lui semblait encore plus long que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge, malgré le fait quelle ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Ron et Hermione chuchotaient à côté de lui.

-…alors, Cliks connaissait les maraudeurs, fit Ron

-Je me demande pourquoi Sirius et Lupin ne nous ont jamais parlé de lui…, renchérit Hermione.

-……….. Ils se sont peut-être querellés? tenta Ron.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? 

-Huh? Tu m'as parlé?

-Harry, reviens sur terre! Nous te parlons depuis tout à l'heure!

Le professeur Binns, se retourna vers Hermione qui avait dit cela un tantinet trop fort.

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné et se cala dans sa chaise. Binns fronça les sourcils puis continua à raconter de sa voix monotone la tragique histoire de Bertur le goblin martyr. 

-Alors, de quoi discutiez vous? demanda Harry après un moment.

-On disait que le comportement de M. Cliks hier soir était vraiment étrange.

-Partir en courant comme ça, sans aucune raison! C'est trop bizarre, dit Ron

-….Il s'est peut-être rappelé soudainement qu'il avait un rendez-vous…, fit Hermione.

-Ou encore, il nous cache quelque chose, dit Harry d'un ton lugubre.

Hermione soupira.

-Tu vois des conspirations partout, toi.

Harry voulu répondre mais le cours venait de terminer et tout le monde s'était mis à parler en même temps. Et du même sujet en plus : l'épreuve des attrapeurs qui commencera tout de suite après le dîner. Toute l'école était fébrile, et c'est dans cette excitation croissante qu'Harry tenta de mettre un peu de nourriture dans son estomac noué.

Comme avant chaque match de quidditch important, le jeune sorcier n'avala quasiment rien. Il finit donc bien avant Ron et Hermione et dut attendre péniblement que le vestiaire des attrapeurs soit ouvert. 

Enfin, après dix longues minutes d'attente, Harry et les autres attrapeurs purent entrer. Il vit Cho qui se dirigeait vers le vestiaire des filles.

Cho……..

Son cœur se serra. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il allait devoir l'affronter! 

Cette pensée tourna dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle à venir sur le terrain.

Dehors, la foule dans les gradins acclamait ou huait les joueurs. Madame Bibine, la voix amplifiée magiquement, expliquait comment l'épreuve se passera :

-D'abord, on relâchera exactement 200 vifs d'or de différentes couleurs. Parmi eux, 2 sont blancs. Les joueurs, placés autour du terrain dans leur cercle respectif, s'envoleront au signal pour s'en emparer. Notez qu'il n'y a aucun droit à l'erreur, si l'un des participants attrape un vif d'or d'une autre couleur, il ou elle est instantanément éliminé(e). Les deux personnes qui réussiront iront en finale. Bien, maintenant, veuillez vous placer dans un des cercles peints à intervalles réguliers en bordure du terrain.

Harry attrapa son balai et prit place dans un cercle. Il en profita pour regarder qui étaient ses autres concurrents. Il reconnut tout de suite Cho Chang, plus loin à sa droite, ainsi que Malefoy. Il y avait aussi plusieurs autres élèves, certains étaient dans une des quatre équipes de quidditch, d'autre non. Tiens, Justin Finch-Fletchley participait lui aussi.

-À vos balais!!! cria Bibine.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai(s). Silence complet………..

-Prêts?!? Vous pouvez vous envoler…..MAINTENANT!!!

En un concert de coups de pieds à terre, les participants s'élevèrent au-dessus du sol. Toutes les craintes d'Harry s'envolèrent avec lui.

Il était dans son élément.

Le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux. Soudain il aperçu un flash blanc et fonça droit dessus. À la dernière seconde, il remarqua que le vif était non pas blanc mais bleu très pâle. Il s'écarta et sa main frôla la petite sphère seulement. 

Harry reprit son équilibre et parcourut les alentours des yeux. Le fouillis de couleurs lui donnait le tournis. La voix de Bibine retentit :

-Eleanore Branstone éliminée! Ce vif est beige!

Et une de moins! pensa Harry en souriant intérieurement. Il effectua un arc de cercle en scrutant les alentours. Celui-là? Non, il est gris? Celui-ci alors? Non, il est jaune clair.

-Blaise Zabini éliminé! Celui-ci est argent!

Harry ainsi que plusieurs autres participants tournaient comme des vautours au-dessus du plus gros paquet de vifs. Soudain, il aperçut Malefoy qui piquait droit sur…. lui!!!

Le jeune sorcier dut monter en chandelle pour éviter son rival. 

Celui-ci se retourna et cria sur son affreux ton moqueur:

-Oh, désolé Potter! Je t'ai fait peur? Je ne voulais pas, il y avait un vif qui me semblait blanc à côté de ta p'tite tête!

Harry vociféra entre ses dents quelques-unes unes des plus horribles insultes qu'il connaissait.

__

Du calme……pensa-t-il. _Ne laisse pas cet imbécile heureux te déconcentrer_.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le tas de vifs. Il entendit madame Bibine crier :

-Patrik Brown ainsi qu'Helen Smith éliminés! Ils ont attrapé ce vif vert en même te….Oooooh! Attendez!…. Oui, Justin Finch-Fletchley vient d'attraper le premier vif blanc!

Concert de cris enjoués (provenant surtout des Pouffsoufle** )**

Justin atterit en brandissant bien haut le vif d'un blanc d'âlbatre.

__

Merde! pensa Harry. _Il n'en reste déjà qu'un seul!……Justin est meilleur que ce que je pensais!_

Il fouilla frénétiquement les alentours, piquant, tournant, grimpant en flèche….sans grand succès. Entre-temps, 3 personnes furent éliminées. Harry se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq-dont Cho, Malefoy et lui. 

Drago repassa à côté de Harry qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

-Humpf! Pas mal pour un incompétent comme Justin. Le vif blanc à dû lui foncer dedans. commença Malefoy.

-Étouffes-toi donc avec ta langue de vipère, Malefoy! gronda Harry. Justin a été meilleur que nous, c'est tout!

-Meilleur que toi, tu veux dire! Quant à moi je……

-Tu quoi? Qui a-t-il Drago? dit Harry en se retournant vers lui. Une vipère t'a volé la langue en pensant que c'était la sienne? 

C'est alors qu'il vit que Malefoy s'était figé et fixait….. un vif blanc qui se trouvait juste au-dessous, entre eux, à la hauteur des jambes. Drago et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes….puis ils étirèrent soudain leur bras vers le vif. 

Mais ils étaient si proches, qu'en se penchant, ils se foncèrent dedans!

-¤**¤*Aie!!!!!*¤**¤

Harry et Drago étaient pris dans une drôle de position. Leurs bras, coincés entre eux, ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils étaient pris par la manche! En grognant, les deux rivaux tentèrent d'étirer leur main vers le vif blanc qui semblait les narguer, hors d'atteinte.

Malefoy et Harry se fixèrent de nouveau, à demi-désespérés, à demi-enragés. Soudain, Drago plaqua Harry. Celui-ci failli tomber, se rattrapant de justesse à la robe de Malefoy.

Ce dernier fut brusquement attiré sur le côté par Harry. C'était très inconfortable mais dans cette position, Drago put étirer sa main jusqu'au vif ……et il l'attrapa.

Puis il se releva et se libéra d'Harry en le repoussant férocement.

Devant le regard incrédule de son rival, Malefoy brandit le vif en l'air.

C'est alors que Madame Bibine cria de sa voix amplifiée :

-Attendez…..oui! Drago Malefoy est…..éliminé!

-Quoi?!?!?hurla ce dernier**.**

-Ce vif est noir! continua Bibine.

-Noir????

Malefoy ouvrit son poing. En effet, le vif qu'il tenait était noir d'encre!

Il jura furieusement en redescendant vers le sol, sous les moqueries de la foule.

Harry, pour sa part, jubilait- et il ne le tenta pas de le cacher. Il fit un looping avec son balais pour narguer Drago et retourna à sa recherche du vif blanc de toute à l'heure.

Mais il ne le retrouvait pas, il avait disparu!

Il tourna en rond, failli foncer dans un vif rose, descendit, remonta, sans succès. 

Il était sur le point de chercher ailleurs quand soudain, il aperçut le vif blanc à une vingtaine de mètres de lui! Il fonça droit sur lui, l'accélération soudaine manquant lui faire perdre ses lunettes. Plus que 5 mètres…

À ce moment, il aperçut Cho qui fonçait elle aussi sur sa cible.

En accélérant à pleine vitesse et en descendant en piqué à la dernière seconde, il l'attraperait avant elle. 

Mais, à la grande surprise de tous ses partisans, de la foule et de lui-même, il ne le fit pas. Il vira de bord et laissa le champ libre à Cho, qui, elle, ne se gêna pas pour attraper le vif blanc. 

-Cho Chang a attrapé le deuxième vif blanc! Félicitations!!!! Elle ira en finale avec Justin Finch-Fletchey! Bon travail à tous les autres concurrents, vous pouvez vous poser.

Harry atterrit, en se sentant étrangement heureux. Il avait perdu, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas……enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie arriver Ron et Hermione, furieux. Il les entendait déjà lui dire:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris????? Tu l'aurais eu! Pourquoi as-tu été aussi stupide? ……

Ils ne lui pardonneraient pas de sitôt…….

En soupirant, Harry regarda Cho, assaillie sous les démonstrations de joie des autres Serdaigles, se diriger vers la sortie du terrain.


	8. Triste Nouvelle

Voilà le chapitre 8! C'est un des plus beau parce que moi et CelbrI on l'a écris ensemble (surtout la fin). Pas contre, ce n'est pas mon préféré…. Mon préféré c'est le chapitre 10… vous verrez bientôt pourquoi!

Il semble vraiment que Pimousse fraise est la seule personne à lire notre histoire… Et Pimousse, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisse pas de longues reviews… au moins tu en laisse! Merci!

Chapitre 8: Triste nouvelle

Le lendemain après midi, ils furent dispensés de cours étant donné que c'était les épreuves pour le choix des attrapeurs des professeurs. Les élèves durent rester dans l'école en attendant la fin de l'épreuve.

Dumbledore leurs avait expliqué que pour garder la surprise les élève et les professeurs ne pouvaient pas assister aux épreuves de leurs adversaires. Seul lui et Mme Bibine pouvait y assister. Les noms des membres de chaques équipes seraient donné lorsque les toutes les compétitions seraient terminées. 

Ron, Harry et Hermione en profitèrent pour écrire à Sirius et continuer leur recherche a la bibliothèque. 

Ron et Hermione feuilletaient les archives de Poudlard en montrant parfois à Harry des photos semblable a la description qu'il leur avait faite. Harry, lui, écrivait la lettre à Sirius. Il lui demanda pourquoi il était à l'école, s'il connaissait Clicks et bien sûr, s'il allait bien. 

-Alors où en êtes vous, demanda Harry lorsqu'il eut terminé d'écrire sa lettre.

-Moi je suis dans les W, dit Herimone. Hé Ron, c'est ton père… et là ta mère (Elle tourna la page) Fred, George… Ronald, ça c'est toi. Et…. Hein, qui est Percy Weasley… dit Ron tu le connais???

-Non, dit Ron, c'est peut-être un de mes cousins éloigné. 

-Passe-moi le livre Hermione, dit Harry.

En voyant la photo, Harry reconnu immédiatement la personne de son rêve. 

-C'est lui, dit-il.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la bougie qui était sur la table tomba sur le livre et la page s'enflamma. Ils se dépêchèrent d'étouffer le feu et lorsqu'ils eurent réussit à l'éteindre, la page était entièrement brûlé.

-Qui à fait tomber la chandelle, murmura Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas moi, lui répondit Ron, je crois qu'elle est tombée seule.

-Ron, dit Harry, es-tu certain de ne pas le connaître? C'est lui qui était dans mon rêve et j'ai l'impression de le connaître mais je ne peu pas m'en souvenir. 

-C'est vrai, rajouta Hermione, moi aussi son visage, me dit quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir et de ranger le livre avant que Mme Pince ne se rende compte qu'on l'a abîmé.

-Tu es bizarre, dit Ron, normalement, tu aurais été lui dire ce qu'on aurait fait mais là tu veux te sauver.

-C'est que vu la réaction qu'elle a eu quand Neville a renversé son jus de citrouille, j'aimerais mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que nous avons brûlé un de ses livres.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le dîner.

Les semaines passèrent et le jour d'Halloween arriva. La deuxième épreuve pour le choix des attrapeurs avait eu lieu l'après-midi et c'est Cho qui l'avait remportée. 

Le festin était délicieux et la grande salle était magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Des centaines de citrouilles flottaient dans l'air et des hordes des chauves-souris volaient partout. Harry observa la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave, Clicks paraissait très nerveux et Hagrid, qui devait avoir trop bu de boisson, semblait dormir dans son assiette. Harry remarqua que Rogue n'était pas là. Mais ses pensées furent stoppées par Fred qui venait de faire exploser une de leurs inventions qui produisait des étincelles multicolores. 

Soudainement, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Severus Rogue. Il s'avança vers la table des Professeurs et il dit quelque chose à Dumbledore.

Même si la salle était maintenant silencieuse, aucun élève n'entendit ce qu'il dit.

Les professeurs tout autour figèrent dans leurs mouvements. Le professeur Chourave devint toute pâle et échappa sa coupe de vin. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête et se leva affichant un air sérieux. 

-Mes chers élèves, dit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui.

-Le professeur Rogue s'est battu en duel avec….. Sirius Black. Ils se trouvaient sur un pont et Severus à réussi a fait tomber Black dans la rivière.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et regarda Harry mais il évita son regard. Celui-ci tremblait. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite du discours du directeur.

-Quand le ministère est arrivé sur les lieux, ils ont arpenté la rivière mais ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Le courant était extrêmement fort et il y a peu de chance que Black aie survécu.

Harry était choqué. Tout le monde se tut. 

Son parrain était mort---par la faute de Rogue.

Harry croyait qu'il avait changé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Aveuglé par la peine, il se leva en serrant les poings et sortit de la grande salle, sans se rendre compte que tous les élèves le regardaient curieusement. Puis aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Ron et Hermione voulurent le suivre mais Dumbledore avait levé la main pour faire taire les élèves.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous heureux de sa mort, reprit-il, mais sachez que je ne suis pas de votre avis. Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas. Personne ici ne peut se permettre de juger cet homme. Car ce qu'on vous a dit n'est peut-être pas la vérité…

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore fit mine de quitter la salle sur laquelle planait un silence de mort. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et annonça d'une voix forte:

-Je vous demanderais aussi de pas poser de questions à M. Potter et ses amis. Quiconque aurait l'audace de leurs en poser, ou même seulement leur parler de ce qui vient de se passer, aura immédiatement une retenue.

Il avait parlé très sévèrement et plusieurs élèves se regardaient en voulant dire "il est fou".

Dumbledore ayant quitté la salle, plusieurs d'entre eux jetaient des regards à Ron et Hermione qui se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais heureusement pour eux, Mc Gonagall leur annonça de retourner dans leur dortoir. 

*******************************¤~***~¤*********************************

Harry courait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il ne savait pas ou il allait mais plus il s'éloignait de la grande salle, mieux c'était. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et s'adossa sur un mur. Ses pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête.

Le bruit d'un froissement de tissu lui fit relever la tête.

C'était Cliks. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté la salle (il faut dire qu'il n'était pas en état de remarquer grand chose…). 

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Bauris semblait sincèrement désolé. 

Puis il détourna lentement son regard… Le professeur posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, comme l'aurait fait un père pour consoler son fils

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était seul avant un bon moment. Cliks était partit… tout comme Sirius. Sauf que contrairement à Bauris, il ne le reverrait plus jamais…

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Voilà! Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré! 

Laissez plein de reviews! Si au moins 5 le prochain coup je mets 2 chapitres de suite! 


	9. Regrets

Bon! Je vous avais promis 2 chapitres si on avait au moins 5 reviews… on en a eu 4 (si on ôte Celbi ça fait 3)… Mais puisque je suis gentille (et surtout parce que le chapitre 10 est mon préféré) je vais en mettre 2 quand même..

Réponse aux reviews:

Harry Gryffondor: L'intrigue tourne au tour de pas mal de choses… Merci!

CelebrenIthil: Regarde! On a battu un record! Il y a d'autres personnes qui sont venus!

pimousse fraise: Merci! Et toute ressemblance avec le cinquième tome son un pur hasard… on l'a écris avant qu'il sorte (on a peut-être un don en Divination). Je sais qu'on est cruelle! Tu me fais rire avec tes suppositions! ¦ ))

Laura: C'est vrai que c'est dommage que Harry soit pas l'attrapeur… on devrait faire une plainte a Mme Bibine! C'est une bonne idée que Harry tue Rogue devant toute la grande salle… Ça serais drôle! Je vais le garder en mémoire ;) 

****

Chapitre9: Regrets

Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle aux fauteuils, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Il laissait le vent lui fouetter le visage, ça l'apaisait.

Il regarda l'étendue frémissante du lac; grand mirroir noir au bout duquel le soleil couchant allait mourrir.

Seul le doux murmure de la bise brisait le silence qui régnait dans la salle vide... Aussi vide que Harry.

Depuis que Bauris l'avait laissé seul dans le corridor, Harry s'est senti comme si toutes ses émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises, l'avaient quitté, et il a marché froidement vers la salle avec l'impression qu'il était une coquille vide.

Mais maintenant, le vent le revigorait. Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les bras et se laisser envoler, loin de la peine....loin du désespoir et de la haine......

Cho arriva en trombe dans la salle, toute ésoufflée. Elle vit soudain Harry et un air paniqué se peignit sur son visage.

-Harry!!!! Non!!! Ne fait pas ça!

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Cho et demanda d'un air interrogateur:

-Ne fait pas quoi?

Il descendit de la fenêtre pour aller trouver Cho.

Celle-ci se mit à bafouiller.

-Oh....euh...je....enfin, tu as disparu depuis une demi-heure et tout le monde te cherche....Oh Harry, tu avais l'air si bouleversé!

Et à la façon dont tu as quitté la grande salle, si froid et déterminé, enfin,.......et quand je t'ai vu à la fenêtre, j'ai cru que tu allais....

-...sauter, c'est ça? termina Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

-Et bien, en fait....oui, pendant un instant j'ai cru......

Cho rougit soudain.

Enfin bon, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien! dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

-Ça va Cho, je vais bien. dit Harry. Enfin....aussi bien que l'on peut aller lorsqu'on apprend que son parrain a été tué. continua-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Sa dernière remarque ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer Cho.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vraiment. Je vais continuer à vivre, après tout j'ai bien survécut jusqu'ici sans mes parents.

-Oh Harry....

-Bah, n'en parlons plus et allons marcher un peu, d'accord?

Cho hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent donc la salle en silence.

Harry se garda bien de lui dire que l'idée d'en finir avec ses malheurs en se jetant par la fenêtre l'avait belle et bien éffleurée...

Cliks leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un arriver à la porte.

-Ah, c'est vous, Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous.

Le directeur prit place devant Bauris et resta silencieux. Il parcourut les étagères du regard. Le silence s'éternisait….

-Euh….pourquoi êtes-vous venu au juste?demand Cliks, mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore consentit enfin à le regarder. Il planta son regard percant dans celui de Bauris.

-Vous le savez très bien….

-…..Dumbledore, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'irai pas à l'enterrement! dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Enfin, Bauris…..

-J'ai dit NON!le coupa Cliks sèchement. Je vous l'ai dit ; je ne veux plus jamais avoir rapport avec Black---mort ou vivant!

Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large.

-Black est MORT, et c'est tout! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui et je ne veux plus revoir son visage! On…on n'a pas besoin de moi là-bas, le cerceuil sera enterré sans que j'aie de peine, ou de regrets, et Black sera oublié, un point c'est tout! Personne ne viendra le pleurer!

Cliks avait dit tout cela d'un trait, comme quelqu'un qui en avait gros sur le cœur et qui se défoulait.

Il dût reprendre son souffle---Dumbledore en profita pour placer un mot.

-Ce…n'est pas vrai, que personne ne regrettera Black. Il y aura Rémus Lupin, moi, et il y aura Harry et ses amis…

Cliks figea un instant. Mais la rage le reprit :

-Ça ne fait pas grand-monde! Le petit Harry est encore jeune, il oubliera! Et vous….et vous…. Non, je le répète pour la dernière fois; Je n'irai pas à l'enterrement!!! Je n'irai pas pleurer Black!

-Il fut un temps où vous n'étiez pas comme ça….. se désola Dumbledore

-Ce temps est révolu! siffla Cliks

Bauris fulminait. À son air, Dumbledore comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il secoua tristement la tête, ses longs cheveux argents brillant à la lueur des chandelles presques fondues.

-Bon, je vous laisse.

Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Bauris qui se retenait sur son bureau, comme épuisé d'avoir vidé son cœur.

-…..Sachez, mon ami, qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Et puis, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé le corps. Pensez-y avant de condamner Sirius…… Bauris……

Sur ce, il laissa Cliks seul dans la piece silencieuse, les mêches des chandelles se noyant dans la cire fondue et s'éteignant l'une après l'autre……

Le lendemain Harry n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Il s'assit à la table des Griffondor mais ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione lançaient des regards noirs et dissuasifs à tout le monde qui semblaient vouloir déranger Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, leur demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Heu… défense contre les forces de mal, lui répondit Ron.

-Pas question que j'aille voir Rogue, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il se leva et partit de la grande salle.

Ron et Hermione se regardaient sans rien dire. Tous deux savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils aident Harry mais ils ne savaient pas de quelle manière. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et se rendirent à leur salle de classe.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Rogue semblait soucieux. Son expression changea lorsqu'il vit que Harry n'était pas là. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur ancien professeur de potion. Il donna son cours comme d'habitude mais il semblait préoccupé par autre chose.

**********************************~°*°~*********************************

Harry s'était rendu à son dortoir avec l'intention de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité mais lorsqu'il ouvrit sa malle il vit l'épée que Sirius lui avait donné. Il la regarda un instant puis décida de la prendre. Cette fois ci, elle ne lui brûla pas la main. Mais Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ses paupières devinrent lourde et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Harry se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et rectangulaire. C'était la pièce où il s'était retrouvé quelque mois plus tôt après être "entré" dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Sur la chaise dans le milieu, il y avait un homme mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier, quelqu'un, en haut de l'estrade derrière Harry, parla.

-Sirius Black, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique afin de tenter de prouver votre innocence. Suite à l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow, qui a été déclaré mort durant quatorze ans, nous avons décidé de vous convoquer pour vous donner le procès que vous n'avez jamais eu. Voulez-vous bien nous expliquer votre version des faits.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Harry vit son parrain expliquer toute l'histoire aux membres du jury.

-Très bien, reprit l'homme après que Sirius ait fini, nous interrogerons Mr Pettigrow et nous vous ferrons parvenir notre verdict par la suite. vous pouv...

-Réveille-toi Harry! C'était la voix de Ron. Allez Harry réveille toi!

Harry grogna, puis il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête rousse de Ron penché sur lui. Il était retourné dans son dortoir. Mais non que pensait-il, il n'avait jamais quitté son dortoir. Il tenait toujours l'épée dans sa main.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda Ron.

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry, c'est juste que j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

-Es-tu sûr que ça va? Tu es tout pâle. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on a métamorphose. Je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune.

-D'accord, dit Harry en regardant partir Ron.

En remettant sa malle sous son lit Harry ne cessait de penser à son rêve. Il semblait si réel. Ça aurait aussi bien pu se passer pour de vrai. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas trop avoir d'espoir, que Sirius étais mort et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.


	10. Silverhand

Voilà! C'est mon chapitre préféré! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10: Silverhand

Il fait toujours si sombre ici......mais c'est comme cela que le maître veut sa demeure...... J'ai besoin de revoir le soleil.

Je n'ai jamais aimé aller au soleil, ma peau avait tendance à brûler facilement sous ses rayons.....

Mais là, dans toute cette obscurité malsaine, j'ai changé d'avis.....

Je me vois dans le miroir..... ma peau est si pâle...j'ai l'air malade.

Mon front s'est dégarni aussi......et j'ai perdu du poids trop vite....ma peau pend tristement.....

Je déteste ce que je suis.....j'ai perdu tant d'années de ma vie, et maintenant j'ai l'air d'un vieux débris......

Au moins, il y a une chose que je ne déteste pas sur moi......

ma main...ma magnifique main d'argent.

Grâce à elle, j'ai enfin eu le courage de m'imposer. Après tout, je suis celui qui à fait revivre le maître, je suis celui qui à été récompensé!

.........les autres mangemorts me doivent respect maintenant.

Fini Peter Pettigrow, le petit et faible sorcier sans courage, fini Queudver, le rat, le traître, le peureux.......

Je vais enfin faire ce que Sirius m'a dit, il y a longtemps;" Soit courageux, impose-toi! Je sais que tu as des choses à dire, ne laisse pas les autres te rabaisser, montre-leur le vrai toi. Après tout, tu es à Gryffondor, la maison du courage!"

Ah, Sirius. Peut-être que si je t'avais écouté plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été embarqué dans toute cette galère!

J'aurais dit non aux Serpentards, je ne serais pas un mangemort, je ne serais pas un traître, et tout ce qui c'est passé ne serais pas arrivé.....

......Tu ne serais peut-être pas mort.

Malefoy nous l'a annoncé hier. Sale grand bellâtre aux cheveux astiqués, il en était tout heureux. Il pensait s'attirer les faveurs du maître en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

Aaaah, je le hais!

Il m'a toujours regardé avec dégout, traité comme....comme un ver de terre.......... Enfin....comme beaucoup de monde.

Potter aussi me parlait toujours avec ses grands airs! Comme si j'étais son caniche! J'avoue que je l'admirais, mais je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il semblait penser de moi. Et Rémus, lui.

Toujours siiiiiii sage, siiiii intelligent. Et si indifférent!

Il n'était pas froid avec moi, mais pas loin!

Mais il y avait toi Sirius.

Toi aussi je t'admirais, tu n'étais pas un grand athlète comme James, mais tu avais tout pour toi. Grand, fort, beau, toutes les filles tombaient pour toi!

J'aurais tant voulu te ressembler, ne pas être petit et grassouillet, et avoir plein de copines......

J'étais jaloux. Mais à mon étonnement, tu n'étais pas comme James. Bien sûr, tu me snobais parfois lorsque tu étais avec lui, mais tu as bien voulu m'aider. Tu m'as encouragé, tu m'as conseillé.....

................................................

Alors voilà, en ta mémoire, je vais m'imposer.

Je sais, tu n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit du côté de Voldemort, mais c'est la seule solution....

Je deviendrai un grand et puissant mage noir, tu verras! Les autres mangemorts craigneront mon nom, et le maître me récompensera!

Aujourd'hui, Queudver est mort, et Silverhand commencera son règne de terreur, parmi ses alliés comme parmi les ennemis du maître!!!

Assis sur le sol humide de sa cellule, le garçon aux cheveux roux mangeait le morceau de pain sec qui constituait son seul repas de la journée. Si quelqu'un venait à le libérer, il se disait que cette personne ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, son visage était émacier et ses cheveux crasseux étaient trop longs.

Voldemort lui avait offert de rejoindre son rang mais il avait refusé. Mais, curieusement, il ne l'avait pas tué. Il l'avait gardé prisonnier et, d'après ce que le jeune homme avait entendu les Mangemorts dire, il n'était pas le seul détenu.

Dès son arrivé, le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait expliqué qu'il avait, grâce à la magie noire, lancé un sort qui faisait que tout le monde l'oublierais, ainsi, personne ne viendrait le sauver. Le garçon avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec Harry mais il semblerait que cela n'avait rien donné.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Lord Voldemort

- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis.

- Vous savez très bien que non, cracha-t-il

- Bien, c'est ton problème, mais mon projet débutera bientôt et tu verras que tu me seras d'une grande aide. Que tu le veuilles, ou non.

- Et est-ce que je peux savoir, dit le prisonnier, ce que c'est, ce fameux projet.

- Mmmmm, répondit-il, je ne sais pas… Oui je vais te le dire, comme cela tu pourras y réfléchir plus longtemps…

-Alors allez-y!

-Tu as du remarquer que j'ai fait d'autres prisonniers. Une trentaines d'hommes et de femmes. Ils sont tous sang-purs et puissants bien sûr. La plupart d'entre eux sont jeunes et de famille différente.

-Qu'est-ce que cela vous rapporte ?

-Ne sois pas si impatient! J'y arrive… Comme je disais, reprit-il, ils sont de famille différente car vois-tu, mon projet est de créer une nouvelle lignée de Mangemorts pour assurer mon avenir. Ils seront élevés pour être des Mangemorts parfait. Ils vivront dans le mal et ils détesteront le bien.

-Vous voulez dire que… articula difficilement le-garçon-dont-on-ne-connaît-pas-le-nom.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas de petite amie!

Puis il repartit en éclatant de rire.

-----***-----

Harry était de très mauvaise humeur. Mc Gonagall l'avait obligé d'aller à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il était entré dans la salle de classe et s'était assis dans le fond sans même jeter un regard à Rogue. Lorsque Rogue leur demanda de sortir un parchemin, il ne prit même pas la peine de bouger.

-Harry, chuchota Hermione, tu pourrais au moins suivre le cours.

-Laisse le tranquille Hermione, lui dit Ron, tu ferais probablement la même chose que lui.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais lança un regard suppliant à Harry. Celui-ci l'ignora et recoucha sa tête sur son bureau.

À la fin du cours, Harry se hâta de sortir et attendit ses amis de l'autre côté du corridor, comme s'il voulait être le plus loin possible de Rogue.

Le second cours qu'ils avaient était potion. Ce serait la première fois que Harry verrait Clicks depuis le soir où il avait appris la mort de Sirius. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et attendit que le cours commence.

Harry avait l'impression que Bauris donnait son cours avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Au lieu de passer entre les tables pour examiner les potions des élèves, il restait assis à son bureau et fixait la classe d'un air distrait.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Bauris était étrange, dit Hermione à ses deux amis à la fin du cours.

-Peut-être qu'il connaissait Sirius, proposa Ron, vous vous souvenez quand on l'avait croisé dans un corridor la nuit.

-Peut-être… répondit Hermione.

Harry était resté silencieux. Entendre ses amis parler de son parrain ne l'enchantait gère.

Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi puisque c'était les épreuves pour le choix du gardien. Ils étaient entrain de traverser le parc pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch quand Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était une des amis de Cho.

-Harry, dit-elle, Cho a eu un accident, elle est à l'infirmerie et nous avons pensé que se serais bien de t'avertir.

-Est-ce que c'est grave? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-On ne le sait pas encore Mme Pomfresh refuse de nous faire entrer.

Harry repartit rapidement vers le château.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi c'est mon chapitre préféré! (C'est à cause de silverhand. Pas parce que Cho a eu un accident ;))

N'oubliez pas de laisser des Reviews! 


End file.
